


lowkey (filo tkkg au)

by uecchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uecchi/pseuds/uecchi
Summary: the ever cliché scenario of a one night stand between two strangers somewhere in between the coasts of atrani and positano. what happens in rome stays in rome, both agreed—or is it really?did someone order a one-night-stand to enemies with benefits to lovers tkkg au? coming right up! fresh from the grill and serve on a gold platter.!! warning: implications of verbal and emotional abuse, possesiveness, family struggles, in the future chapters
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, TsukiKage - Relationship, Tsukkikage, tkkg - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. — the climax before the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> check end notes pls (*/ω＼*)

Quiet moans filling up the small motel room, water overflowing from the bathtub making the marbled tiles wet and slippery which, to be honest, was not very ideal for bathroom sex, but the two of them didn’t give a fuck— _not when the sex was good and both of them were drunk._

“Bedroom, please.” The guy said, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning out loud but the slow yet hard thrust from the blonde behind was making it hard for him to silence his moan.

 _Who knew sex could be this good?_ He thought as he watched themselves on the huge mirror, a bit blurry but enough for him to noticed the pleasure on their faces, both looked high on alcohol and _of course,_ sex.

“Let me finish first then I’ll take you to bed, love.” 

_And that was all it took for him to reach his climax._


	2. o n e

Wala namang magawa si Tobio kapag ang pinsan niya ang nag-utos sa kanya. Since bakasyon pa naman at walang ganap ngayong araw, magsha-shopee live muna siya buong maghapon. Pagka-check niya sa phone, saktong nagpop-up sa notification yung pangalan ng shop.

> _Watch Yachi Shop’s Live: Branded Running Shorts_

**“Black, Nike shorts. Size small to medium. No flaws. 80 pesos, mine 19.”**

_Syet! Syet!_ Mauunahan pa yata siya. Hindi niya naman in-expect na pahirapan pa lang mag-mine kahit na 36 viewers pa lang.

**“Navy blue, Adidas. Medium to semi large. 80 pesos, mine 20.”**

_Mine 20. Mine 24. Mine 45. Mine, mine, mine._

Hindi na alam ni Tobio kung ilan na ang na-mine niyang running shorts. Basta maka-mine siya para tumigil na sa kakautos ang Kuya Oikawa niya sa kanya.

**“Yellow, no brand. Heart lang ang kalagay sa tag. Medium to large. 50 pesos. Mine love.”**

> oikawanapakagwapo: Mine love

_Love…hmm? Medyo pamilyar yung boses ni seller._ Isip ni Tobio na siyang dahilan para maalala niya ang...

**“Sir oikawanapakagwapo pa-SSD na lang.”**

_...let me finish first then I’ll take you to bed, love._

**“Oikawanapakagwapo andyan ka pa? Paki-screenshot na lang para makausad na tayo.”**

_Gago! Kung ano-anong iniisip mo Tobio._ Napatigil saglit si Tobio sa pag-screenshot. _Teka lang!_ Bakit siya nag-mine e ‘di naman mahilig sa yellow ang pinsan niya. _Tanga mo Tobio!_

> oikawanapakagwapo: Sorry. Pwede pa-cancel niyan? Nagkamali lang sa pag-mine.

**“Cancel one, cancel all. Pakibasa muna yung description sa itaas para iwas abala.”**

_Mukhang nagalit ang seller. Sungit naman nito._ Reklamo ni Tobio sa sarili niya. Kung hindi lang talaga para sa Kuya Oikawa niya, dapat nanonood lang siya ngayon ng sports channel.

> oikawanapakagwapo: Suki naman ako, sure miner. Pwede ito lang, pa-cancel? Checkout na ako agad.

**“Hindi pwede. Cancel all ko na, okay? Dami pa namang scammer ngayon.”**

_Gago neto. Pinagkamalam pa akong joy miner?_

> oikawanapakagwapo: Grabe kung makasabi ng scammer. Check mo muna sa chat history mo kung nakailan na akong order sa inyo. 
> 
> oikawanapakagwapo: Friendly daw si seller. Ugok niyo. Di marunong kumausap ng maayos sa customer.
> 
> chichiloves: sir old miner po si sir oikawanapakagwapo. di yan joyjoy
> 
> hahakdog: baka di kilala ni seller. asan ba si miss yach? medj inaantok ako kay kuya :D

**“May gusto bang mag-mine neto? Lahat ng na-mine ni oikawanapakagwapo ipapa-relive ko kay Tadashi mamaya. Abangan niyo na lang. Next na tayo.”**

> oikawanapakagwapo: Ge cancel mong lahat, laki mong ugok. Hirap umintindi. Sayang pagpa-gatas sayo ng mama mo.
> 
> chichiloves: hala first time ko makita magalit si sir oikawa hahaha highblood lang e
> 
> Tetstestu12: next na boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my contribution to tkkg nation :) mainly written in filipino & english.  
> this is like a hybrid of socmed au and fanfic since id be using images from time to time.  
> hindi ko kasi kayang magsulat ng socmed au huhu ma, sorry na ma. di kaya ng powers ko.  
> update? jusme hahaha /tago sa ilalim ng mesa/ depende sa mood at /madalas/ sa comments. i get motivated kasi pag alam kong may nagbabasa. sorry na po, i seek validation (mga 1/2 lang) to keep my motivation.


	3. t w o

"Oh, ba't tampururot 'tong pinsan mo?"

Tobio looked at his Kuya Iwaizumi with innocent eyes and quietly watched him wrapped his left arm around his cousin's waist. "Kuya, pahiram akong flash drive mo. Naiwan ko kasi sa apartment yung akin."

Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms. "Walang kuya-kuya ngayon. 'Di tayo bati."

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Tobio. "Kay Kuya Iwa ako nanghihiram."

"Sure thing, Tobs. Nasa kotse ko. Ngayon na ba?" Iwaizumi kissed his boyfriend's temple in attempt to calm him down.

“Mamaya pa namang three.”

"Okay, just message me. Idadaan ko na lang." Then, he finally paid his boyfriend the attention he's been waiting. "Ba't ba highblood ka?"

Parang bata na ngumuso si Oikawa sabay turo sa pinsan niyang tahimik na kumakain ng yogurt. "Tanong mo kay Atoy."

"Sinabi ko na sayo na 'yung seller ang may kasalanan, ayaw mo maniwala. Sabi mo friendly, e parang pinaglihi nga sa apdo ng isda."

"What the fuck is apdo ng isda? At sa'n mo napulot ang word na 'yan?"

"Gall bladder kasi. Conyo boy ka talaga. Sabihan ko si Hinata na magdala next time para malaman mo."

Napatawa na lang si Iwa sa magpinsan. Akala mo 'di parehas na conyo. "'Yan ba 'yung order sa shop ni Yachi?" Tumango naman si Tobio bilang sagot. "Baka kasi hindi si Yachi o Tadashi ang live kahapon. Chinat mo na ba?"

This time, si Oikawa naman ang napatango. Minsan aakalain mong mga anak sila ni Iwaizumi kung paano nila gawing mediator ang binata tuwing mag-aaway silang magpinsan. "Hindi pa nagrereply si Yachi. Sabi niya around 2pm kasi 'di ba she has plates to finish then may org meeting pa siya."

"Ikain mo na lang 'yan ng pizza. Tara, my treat!"

Agad naman napangiti ng malaki si Oikawa. "Thanks Iwa-chan! Gwapo-gwapo talaga ng boyfriend ko. Pakasal na tayo, please?"

Pinisil lang ni Iwaizumi ang bewang ni Oikawa bilang sagot. "Behave nga." The younger pretended to puke and that made the two laughed a bit louder than intended. "Sama ka na sa'min, Tobs. Baka puro yogurt na lang laman ng tiyan mo."

Tobio shook his head and stood up. "Nah, I'll pass. May gagawin ako sa lib at baka lasunin pa ako ng boyfriend mo." Nginisian lang ni Tobio ang pinsan niya sabay lakad palabas ng cafeteria.

"Atoy, labyu!" Sigaw ni Oikawa para lang asarin ang pinsan niya. Isang thumbs-up naman ang sagot ng nakababatang pinsan niya sa kanya.

* * *

* * *

“Oh, pasalubong.”

“Ayon, sa wakas! May lemon jam ‘di ba? Request ‘yun ni Natsu.”

Tobio nodded, so used to his best friend’s three-thousand-words per minute and sunshine liked radiating energy. “May limoncello rin para kay kina tita at tito, pati na rin yung request mong ‘I Love Italy’ souvenir shirt.”

Agad namang tumalon-talon si Hinata para lang guluhin ang buhok ni Tobio. “Lakas ko talaga sayo. Lamats, lamats, retsam.”

“Ewan ko sayo. Sabi ko may iba pang design ng t-shirt, pero gustong-gusto mo talaga ‘yung may malaking heart sa gitna.”

Hinata took the shirt out from the paper bad and immediately tried it on. “Cute kaya, ‘di ba? Dali Kageyama, picture naman diyan boss.” Tobio sighed but took his phone out, taking several pictures of his best friend in his new shirt. “Kunot na naman ang noo. Problema?”

“Malayo ba ang CAFA?” Inis na tanong ni Tobio kay Hinata.

“‘No namang gagawin mo ron? Wala ka namang kaibigan na taga-arki.” Hinata raised his left brow then Tobio showed him the message from his older cousin. “Ah, haha. Hina mo talaga ‘pag si Kuya Oiks na nag-utos.”

“So ano nga? How far from here?”

“Ge, samahan na kita. Tanga ka pa naman pagdating sa ganyan.”

Isang malutong sa batok lang naman ang natanggap ni Hinata. “Ugok. Buti na lang ‘di mainit ngayon.”

“Sus, nag-Italy ka lang sensitive ka na sa weather? Utot mo Tobio!”


	4. t h r e e

_“Tsukki, sige na please? Sorry na talaga. ‘Di ko inexpect na hahaba ang meeting. Alam mo naman kung gaano ka-strikto sina Kuya Suga, ang hirap lang takasan. Sige na please?”_

Napahilot si Kei sa kanyang sentido. “Tadashi, alam mong may klase ako in thirty minutes right?” Sagot nito sa kabilang linya.

“Alam ko, kaya sorry na. Busy rin si Yachi kasi biglang pumasok si Sir Ukai. Nasa iisang building lang naman kayo. Daanan mo na lang sa kanya tapos hintayin mo sa labas ng CAFA ‘yung pinsan ni Kuya Oikawa.” Yamaguchi just heard a sigh. Worried of his best friend’s answer, he hesitated a bit to continue talking. “... _Kei?_ ”

“Oo na, bwiset. Kapag oras ng bilihan ng materyales para sa plates ko, kayo ni Yachi ang uutusan kong mag-canvas ng presyo, leche.” Kei hang up then proceeded to put his books in his backpack before getting up from his cozy seat.

Kung hindi lang talaga dahil sa perwisyong shopee buyer na ‘yan, dapat kumportableng nakaupo lang si Kei sa lounge area ng Arki habang nakikinig ng music o nagbabasa ng manga. _Leche, mas importante pa si Mahito at ang Shibuya arc kesa sa buyer na ‘yan._ Kei ranted to himself while walking to Yachi’s room.

Kei saw Yachi quietly stood up from her seat from the small glass panel on the door. Seconds later, Yachi opened a small fraction of the door and slid the package on floor. She gave him a thumbs up before quietly closing the door.

Tahimik lang si Kei na naghintay habang nakaupo sa hagdanan sa entrace ng CAFA building. Ten minutes na lang bago mag-alas dos pero ni hi o ho, wala man lang siyang natanggap galing sa lintek na buyer na ‘yan.

After sending the last message, Kei grew more impatient. Hindi niya sigurado kung dahil ba sa biglang pag tirik ng araw o hindi pag-reply ng kikitain niya. Pagpatak ng 1:57, Kei immediately messaged Yachi.

Kei tried to be more patient this time since alam naman niyang hindi siya male-late sa klase pero hindi pa rin mawala-wala ang inis niya sa kung sino mang buyer na ‘yan. Kung tawagin siyang ugok sa chat, akala mo siya may kasalanan. Kaya ang daming online seller na napeperwisyo dahil sa mg joy miner na tulad niya.

Muli niyang tiningan ang oras sa phone niya—2:12. _Sige, pagbigyan. May three minutes pa naman._ Isip niya.

“Ah, fuck. Dito na ba ‘yun?”

Kei saw a guy not from a far, trying to catch his breath while both of his hands were on his knees. The guy looked somehow familiar. Tumayo siya mula sa hagdanan at bahagyang lumapit sa lalaking nakaitim na t-shirt.

“Oikawanapakagwapo?” Kei felt ridiculous saying the username out loud.

The guy slowly straightened his stance before looking at Kei. 

_“Fucking hell.”_

_“Pfft—small world, king.”_


End file.
